


Fiends & Felines

by templefugate



Series: The Many Adventures of Edward Nygma [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Selina's not used to having a two-legged housemate.





	Fiends & Felines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshsHorrorShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/gifts).



> This is a fill for the comment_fic prompt: "Exactly how many cats does it take to qualify as a crazy cat lady?"

"Riddle me this: Exactly how many cats does it take to qualify as a crazy cat lady?"

Selina rolled her eyes but didn't look away from her pantry. "Edward, I'm already Arkham certified." Grabbing a cereal box, which was only a month past its expiration date, she turned back towards her house mate. "Since neither of us bothered to stop by the grocery after this evening's little escapade, we won't be feasting like kings."

Edward said nothing, his eyes glued to the table. One hand mechanically rubbed against his bandaged arm, back and forth, forth and back. How he hadn't rubbed the skin underneath raw during the last few hours was a mystery even The Dark Knight couldn't solve.

"You act like Isis took your arm off."

"Not for lack of trying." Of her feline foursome, only Bast had taken any positive interest in him, occasionally brushing past his leg or mewing in his general direction. Pleased with her earlier handiwork, Isis had slipped off to the laundry room earlier and never looked back.

Selina had expected to run home from tonight's incident and lick her wounds, waiting for the enemy to get haughty before she again reared her legs and striked. Why Edward followed her back, she still couldn't be sure. Anyone who was smart in this business - and Edward made sure to remind her of his mental prowess whenever he got the chance - had a few holes stored around the city that they could slink into.

She pulled two bowls down from a cabinet before pouring The Riddler one. He accepted it with a grunt.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"He shouldn't have known about our plan."

Probably because he knows a lot more than you think you do, Selina thought. She forced a smile.

"It's not like we left empty-handed." Pulling off her boot, she slipped out a handful of diamonds onto the floor.

Edward's eyes looked ready to fall out of his head.

"I didn't want to leave without a little reward for my efforts." Sitting down, she took in a large spoonful of cinnamon puffs. "Clean the litter box and you might earn your half."

His face tightened. "You're deluding yourself if you think I would ever-"

"Do it and I'll let you stay the night too."

The only other thing he could give her was his silence, and she wasn't holding her breath on that.


End file.
